The second Coming
by moonshadowcat
Summary: All's well that ends well? NoT HERE! The gang has to fight again. With whom? Just about everyone whoever was in FF.
1. The voice

**A story, someone challenged me to write. I changed it a few times. Now it is done in the German fan fiction network. Read and enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FF, they belong to Square Enix. (Or I would not write here, lol)**

"So everything should be ok for them now." says the black haired man to the girl who sits next to him. "Yeah, the Geostigma is gone, Kadaj und his brothers are here with us and behave themselves. What is so funny Zack Fair?" she looks at the man who giggles "Sorry Aerith, but I just remembered as they all called you mother, even Cloud!" Now begins Aerith also to giggle "True, now we are all here and contend, except for him!" She points to a figure who sits alone in front of a puddle of the livestream. "He keeps watching the living all the time." she sights. Zack nods. "I guess he envies them. But maybe he'll join us." Aeris shakes her head "I believe he never will be happy again. Not Sephirot."

Half a year has passed since the Geostigma. Everything is back to normal in Edge and Gaea. Cloud is still running his delivery service and helps the WRO to rebuild the lives of the inhabitants. Tifa runs her bar; Barrett still looks for energy sources other than Mako. Yuffie, Cid and Vincent work mostly for the WRO now, developing new technologies and vehicles too. Red stays in Cosmo Canyon to teach people about the planet and the livestream. Even Rufus helps with the aftermath; he and the Turk play police to keep the citizens safe from the monster that are still out there. Denzel and Marlene are still living with Tifa and Cloud. Cloud has changed, he is more open now and even cracks a few jokes with his friends, but otherwise is still shy and sometimes lost in thoughts.

"Where is he? He was supposed to be back last night, darned he knows to call me if he's late." Tifa stands in the door of Cloud's room, which is empty. Until today has Cloud called her every time he's running later or can't make it. Denzel and Marlene come out of their room. "Tifa, is Cloud gone all ready?" asks Marlene as she notices the empty room. Tifa thinks about that. "That can be." she says "I call him later, off to school with you two." A few minutes later leave the children and Tifa calls Cloud. He picks up. "Where are you?" asks Tifa. "On the roof!" comes the answer. Tifa stares at the phone, is he kidding. She walks to the stairway that goes up to the roof, opens the trapdoor and peaks through it. No he was not joking; there he's lying on his back on the roof. "Can I join you or you want to be alone?" asks she him. He smiles at her. "If I wanted to be alone I had not told you where I was." She sits down next to him. "Ok but why are you up here?" He looks at the sky "I...I don't know. Last night as I came home I wanted to go to bed, instead I came up here." Tifa looks at him. "You were here all night? Why?" Now Cloud sat up too. "Something kept calling me. No Tifa I'm not nuts!" says he as he notices her face. "I heard a voice in my head. I wanted to see if I can hear it again up here." Tifa questions. "I know you saw and heard Aerith. Was it her?" Cloud shakes his head "No, not quite. That voice I heard came from there!" he points to the sky.


	2. The northern cave

"Aerith what's going on down there?" Zack looks at Aerith. Before Aerith can answer comes a voice. "Another one is coming!" They both turn. "Oh are you done pouting Sephirot." spottes Zack. "Shht Zack. What you mean Sephirot by that?" At that moment a young silver haired man comes over "What is calling us. Me, Loz and Yazoo?" Now Zack stares at the young man, then looks at Aerith. "What is going on here?" "I told you another one is coming. But no! No one listens to me! Sephirot is evil or pouting!" mocks he Zack. "Aerith! I'm not evil or pouting. I paid for what I did. The brothers, I and Cloud feel the same thing!" Aerith looks at him "What Sephirot, what do you feel?" Sephirot looks at Zack. "You did young. Did you ever ask yourself where Jenova came from?" Zack shakes his head. "Then ask yourself that now. There is another one like her coming!" "Oh shit!" is the only thing Zack says.

"Aerith what are we going to do?" asks Zack "WE do nothing, but YOU will!" with this points Aerith first to Zack, then to the brothers and finally to Sephirot."What do you mean by that?" questions Zack "Wait and listen! The planet needs all the help it can get. There are no more Cetra alive!" At this sentence flinches Sephirot. Aerith looks at him "I know it was not you who killed me, but Jenova. I have the power over the Lifestream and I have to stay here. But you five go and help them if you want too." Zack stares at her "Are you mad. You want to send them back? What if..." Kadaj interrupts him "We know what we did before and she gave us a second chance. I, Loz and Yazoo want to fight for her!" Now looks Zack at Kadaj "You know they going to kill you, if you show up!" A voice says "Not if you come with us!" Zack turns to the speaker. "If I go with you and if anyone of you hurt one of them, sent I you back myself. Understand Sephirot?" Sephirot sights. "Fool! We all died. Aerith took all of us. I know you hate me, but for the planet sake let us work together. Then you kill me again, I rather stay here then to relive my life!" Aerith says "You guys quit it. Man!" she sights "There is only one place I can sent you. The northern cave!" "Oh boy!" this remark comes from Yazoo.

A few days later sits the whole gang in Tifa's bar to discuss what happened. "Cloud did you hear that voice again?" asks Red Cloud shakes his head. "No and when I heard it was it not like the time with Aerith. It sounded like it was far away." Cait interrupts Cloud. "Can you tell if it was male or female" Cloud thinks about that and answers. "No, I only heard it one time and then only shortly:" Someone knocks on the door, Barrett opens. Outside stands Reno "Hi guys. I called...No Tseng called Reeve and he told you are all here. There is something going on at the northern cave." Everyone looks at Reno and Cid mumbles "I've got the Sierra outside waiting, you guys wanna go." Tifa shakes her head "Can't! The children." At this moment steps a blond haired man in the bar. "I watch them if you want. You know I still can't walk long distances. But it would be nice when you can call Sera to help me." Yuffie stares at the man. "If someone told me that a ShinRa would play babysitter, I would called him a liar!" Cloud smiles at her "I rather have him watch the kids then you. Especially after the last time." Yuffie gave Cloud a look that could kill "I'm tired of hearing that. Ok the dinner got burned, but I'm a ninja not a cook." Barrett grins at her "You almost burned down the house. Be glad I came along!" Yuffie turns red "Can we go now?" Now Vincent says "I think it is better everyone takes their weapons with them. There are still lots of monsters left up there." Soon everyone is ready and the gang is together on the Sierra who flies north.

Four hours later arrives the Sierra at the northern cave. Barrett looks around. "How do we do that?" Cloud answers "You, Vincent and I go ahead. Tifa you, Yuffie and Cid are our back up. You stay here until we call you. Red you stay here and if we get into trouble call Reeve. Agreed?" They all nod and the three men leave the Sierra first and enter the cave. "Vincent what you think we find?" asks Cloud. "The last time me and the Turks were here there was nothing here except for the Mako and a few monster." Barrett mumbles "I was hoping never to see this place again in my life." Cloud looks at him "I know what you mean. Ok here the way splits. We each take a different one and meet down at the bottom."

Vincent takes the left way and begins careful his decent. He checks every corner but can find nothing. "Strange, first something goes on down here and then I can't find or see nothing." he mumbles. A voice sounds behind him "Then I say you need glasses!" Vincent spins around and draws his gun. "Don't shoot! Aerith sent us, you need our help!" In disbelieve stars Vincent at the three men in front of him. "Why should I believe you? Tell me before I kill you!" Kadaj steps forward. "Cloud heard a voice! We did too! And we know what it means!" Vincent raises an eyebrow. "Tell me or you don't make it out of here!" Yazoo steps next to Kadaj "No, come with us. When we're all together we will tell. The other are waiting there!" he points down. Vincent thinks about that, nods and says. "Ok but you go first!" Loz says "Follow us please!"

Cloud follows the way down. First he finds nothing but shortly before the bottom he comes across a death monster. Surprised he looks at it, the thing is cut into pieces. "Now that is strange. Does that lie here since we came along the last time?" "No! I took care of that!" says a voice out of the dark. Cloud turns and draws his sword. "How many times do I have to kill you!" he hisses. Another voice sounds "Not this time! He's with me!" A second figure steps next to the man in front of Cloud "ZACK?"

Tifa's phone rings. "Tifa? Here's Cloud. We are coming back out! And we bring a few guests with us." Tifa looks at Yuffie "Guests? Cloud who?" First there is nothing but silence then Cloud says "If I would tell you that, you would not believe it anyway! So just wait for us!" He hangs up, Tifa stares at her phone. "What does Spiky mean by that?" comes the question from Cid. "Maybe he found himself a girlfriend." jokes Yuffie and Tifa glares at her. "With something like that you...Oh my gosh!" Cid and Yuffie turn in the direction Tifa looks at. First comes Vincent and behind him. "Vincent watch out!" Yuffie draws her conformer. "Yuffie no!" screams Barrett "They oh shit. Aerith sent them to us to help. But you have not seen anything yet!" Yuffie, Tifa and Cid watch as Barrett and the three brothers come closer. "What you mean, Barrett. Who else is here?" asks Tifa. "I can answer that" says a black haired young man. Tifa stares at him "But you're dead. You died over 3 years ago!" The young man nods "I know! Aerith sent me, them and...Oh well, Cloud you guys can come too!"

Now everyone looks at the opening of the cave. There comes Cloud and next to him. "Sephirot. NO! That must be a..." Yuffie and Cid are ready to strike. "No! Stop!" says Cloud. "They know what happened. Aerith sent them to help us!" Tifa hisses at him. "Are you nuts, he can't be trusted. If you will not kill him I do!" Cloud grabs Tifa by her shoulders. "Listen for a second! They heard that voice too! That's why they're here! Sephirot! Tell them!" Sephirot looks at all of them. "Another one is coming! Another like Jenova!" "Cloud tell me that's not true!" says Tifa. "I'm afraid it is. The brothers, Sephirot and I share the cells. Yes there is another on the way. We need all the help we can get so..." "Aerith agreed to sent us that the planet has a chance. I can ask you to forgive me, but maybe I can redeem myself when I help!" says Sephirot to Tifa.


	3. Truce

Twenty minutes later sit the whole party in the Sierra. They agreed to hold a truce as long as the danger for the planet exists. Now they discuss what they need to do. "We need to know when it will be here!" says Red. "And you Zack and the brothers need weapons too." The four nod. "Cloud where is my sword?" "In the church." says Cloud dryly. "You know its strange. Now I'm the older one of us!" Yuffie sits next to Loz. She looks at him. "You know I always wanted to know. How is it to be death?" Loz answers "Not too bad. Aerith is nice! She's like a mother to us. I like her and she sent us back..." He looks at Yuffie. "I'm sorry for what we did! Now I know what we did to you was wrong. I hope she." he points at Tifa who sits alone on one side "can forgive us one day." Yuffie looks back at the young man. "Give her time. You defeated her, took Marlene and..." Yuffie stops, Loz nods. "And killed Cloud. I know, it is hard for her. But this time we really want to help." Yuffie nods. "We need all the help we can get, so thank you."

Barrett and Cid have Kadaj under investigation. "Why did you agree to come back? You knew we might fight you again?" asks Cid. Kadaj answers "True. But if there was a chance we could convince you before that happened, we wanted to take that chance. That we owe Aerith. And you!" does he add as an afterthought. Barrett nods. "Yeah we all owe Aerith, so I guess we can for once work together." Kadaj looks out the window "Where are we going?" Cid answers "To the WRO, we need answers and you need weapons, we get both there!" Then Cid begins to chuckle "What Cid?" asks Barrett "I just love to see the faces from Reeve, Tseng and Rufus when we arrive!" Barrett begins to grin. "Oh we forgot! Cloud will you call and warn them?" Cloud shakes his head. "No! They would not believe me anyway. I would not either. Vincent, just call them and tell that we bring five guests and a few answers!"

Zack goes to Tifa. "Tifa come on. I know you hate him, but we need him this time." Tifa shakes her head. "No! I want no part of this! He killed my father and destroyed my hometown. I can't believe Cloud trusts him!" Zack looks at her. "He does'nt, but he knows the planet needs all of us. And I vouched for the four of them. I told Sephirot I kill him myself if he hurt one of you!" Surprised looks Tifa at Zack. "You did?" She sights "I trust you and Aerith too. So I guess we have a deal, but tell him to stay away from me!" Zack nods. "He knows that, Cloud already did that!" Now looks Tifa at Cloud. "He finally changed. I hope this will not trow him back in to his old mood again." Zack grins at her. "I wont let that happen. He's my buddy. I promise you that." She smiles at him. "Thank you:" "What for?" asks Zack "For saving him three years ago." Now blushes Zack. "No need to thank me. I just helped a friend. I ask him to kill Sephirot after I found you and got beaten by Sephirot. You see it was my fault that he was injured and Hojo got a hold of him! So you see I owed him that. Now relax, everything will be ok." "I hope so, what if we are not strong enough?" Zack grins. "In here are the twelve best fighters on this planet. I think we have a good chance." Then he looks at Cloud. "We have four of the best with the sword, two superb shooters, well three if you count Yazoo, you and the other. Who's going to defeat us?" Tifa smiles. "Oh Zack! You were always a prankster. We fight first than we see."

Vincent turns to Cloud. "Reeve is expecting us. Tseng is going to be there too. I told them we need to get there undetected. We land in hangar one and go up with the elevator." Cloud nods. "Thank you." Yazoo sits next to the two man. "Can I aks you something?" Both man look at him, Cloud shrugges. "What you want to know?" Yazoo looks at Vincent. "I know what we, Sephirot and Cloud are. But what are you?" Cloud begins to grin and Vincent sights "Yazoo, when we have time I explain that to you, at least the part I know. But we land in a few minutes and that would take about half a day. Ok?" Yazoo nods, then turns to Cloud "Can I say something to you too?" Cloud quits grinning. "What?" Now lowers Yazoo his head. "I'm sorry for what i did, that is what I wanted to say." Cloud raises an eyebrow. "Listen..." Yazoo interrupts him. "Don't. I know you hate us all, but I realized...no we realized that was wrong what we did!" Surprised asks Cloud "How you realize that?" "When Aerith took in, she showed us what the world and love is about. So I realized that everybody deserves a chance of living and I..." now he looks at Cloud. "I almost took that chance from you!" Vincent says "I guess we all need a second chance in our live." Now looks Cloud at Sephirot "I guess so, but...I fought him too many times. I will hold the truce as I promised; but otherwise, no I can't. He killed mom, even it was not him who killed Aerith and Zack." Cid yells "Everyone! We're landing now!"

Tseng and Reeve sit in the office and wait. "Reeve why do they want to talk to us in secret?" Reeve answers "I don't know. Vincent just told me that they bring someone with them no one must see. So I trust them, but I'm wondering myself. What was that?" A scream had sounded. The next moment opens the door and Cloud steps in. Then he turns and says. "Wait I talk to them first. Oh, Tifa and Yuffie would you please take care of the secretary?" Reeve and Tseng look at each other, then at Cloud. "What happened?" Scratching his neck answers Cloud. "She passed out as she saw our guests. Tseng do you have your weapon with you?" Tseng nods. "Would you please hand it to me?" asks Cloud. "Why?" now is Tseng curious. Cloud sights. "Tseng please. Trust me Ok?" After a moment nods Tseng and hands his weapon to Cloud, who turnes to the door. "Now you can come in!"

The next second all hell breaks loose. "Tseng, Reeve no! They are with us!" yells Vincent and catches Reeve, while Cloud manages to grab a hold of Tseng. "Tseng, Reeve!" says Cloud "There is another one like Jenova on the way here! Aerith sent them to us to help!" Tseng stares at Cloud. "Another Jenova! Gosh no! But Cloud they..." now looses Tseng whatever color he still has left as two more man enter the room. "Zack! Sephirot!" he whispers then looks at Cloud, who nods. "I agreed to let them help us. If I can, you can do that too." Tseng sits down in the next chair. "I hope Aerith knows what she's doing." Cloud looks at Tseng "I think so, the last time we fought Jenove she was in pieces, now we got a whole one coming. The Cetra fought her and almost did not make it. We have to work together or we wont survive!"


	4. The WRO

Two hours later sit they together and still discus what Aerith told the five men. "She says it would land in the northern cave. The Mako and the live stream will draw it, that means power." explains Zack. Cloud thinks and then asks. "But why did you not hear it?" Tseng answers. "That I might can answer. Sephirot, the brothers and you, Cloud spent at least one time under the influence of Jenova." Cloud nods, so does Kadaj, Tseng keeps on talking. "And Zack spent the most time in the livestream. You Cloud, said you saw him when you fought …."Tseng stops. "As he fought me on top of the ShinRa building. Tseng don't be shy. I can take it." says Sephirot. "Not only there, but also in the church. You were there with her!" Zack nods. "Yep, we wanted to say good bye to you." he grins "I guess it always comes other than one thinks."

Reeve has not said too much, now he begins to talk. "Cloud can I ask a favor from you?" Cloud looks at him, then nods. "Sure, what?" "I know you hate labs, but if you agree I want blood from you! Oh and you too!" he points at the five man. "Why?" wants Barrett to know. "If normal weapons don't help anymore, we might come up with something do destroy that...Whatever you want to call it...with the help of our scientists." "Ok I think we can do that! Right?" Cloud looks at the other. Except for Loz nod all, Cloud looks now at the young man. "What's with you?" "You have my brothers, why you need me for?" Yuffie smiles. "If you want come I with you. Don't look like that. I understand him, I hate needles too." Loz smiles at her. "That would be great! Ok Reeve I will do it!" Cloud stares at the young man. "You fought with me, almost killed me, but you're afraid of needles?" Then begins Cloud to grin. "Anyone else needs his hand held? If not let's go!"

Somehow end Cloud and Sephirot together in one lab. The doc just stands there and stares at the two of them. "You know they will talk?" asks Sephirot. "Yes we do. But we need your help." Cloud sights "Let's just hope we can keep you alive as long as we need to. You and the brothers will stay here at the WRO, there are you safer. Sephirot can I ask you a question? But I like a true answer not a lie!" Sephirot watches the doc take finally blood from him and nods. "Ask!" "Why did you come back this time, only to help us?" First is silence "Yes I did. It was not me you fought the last time, but Jenova again. I died two years ago in the northern cave. You beat me, all of you together." Now Cloud chuckles, Sephirot looks at him. "What?" "We all not only share the cells. You, Zack, the brothers and I all were death and are here now. Somehow I believe we all survive this, then what you going to do?" Sephirot looks at the ceiling. "I don't know!"

"Good, now they start to work together!" says Aerith to no one in particular. "You're right, but you think that will work out?" says a voice behind her. "Hi Mrs. Strife." says Aeris. "Come and join me, so I'm not so alone" The blond woman steps closer. "Thank you dear, but what about my question. Do you think it will work out?" Aerith nods. "Yes I do! It must or the planet has no chance. Only if they united, then they can win. But..."Aerith sights "Three of them will come here. Either return or for the first time. The planet told me this, but the planet can't tell who it will be!" The blond woman looks at Aerith. "No! If he looses one of his friends again or dies himself." Aerith takes her in her arm. "We have to pray and hope."

At evening collects the gang including Zack at Tifa's bar. Zack is the only one sent back who can walk around without spreading fear. "I feel sorry for them." he says to Cloud. "At least I can be here with you guys." Rufus sits next to Tifa and is still whiter than snow. Barrett has just informed him who Zack is and with whom he came. Denzel and Marlene are not at the bar anymore, Cid has flown them together with Sera to Cosmo Canyon until this war is over. Tifa sits next to Yuffie "You seem to be doing alright that they came back. How come?" Yuffie shrugs "I trust Aerith and I did not loose as much as you and Cloud. I forgave Rufus even he's a ShinRa and his father took Wutai's honor. But I learned also people change!" Tifa nods. "I know Yuffie, but Sephirot? I can not forget what he has done!" Yuffie looks at her. "That you don't need, but who lost more, you or he?" Tifa now looks at the blond man who sits next to Zack. "He did." Tifa sights "Ok I know what you mean. For the planet I will try to get along with them, but don't aspect me to become friends with them." Yuffie smiles. "That is all we need. Now go over to them and talk!" Yuffie gives Tifa a push and sits down next to Cid.

"Hi Tifa." says Zack "Feel better now?" Tifa nods "A little. I'm sorry I acted like I did. I understand more now." "Tifa we all were shocked, but if this is the only way our planet survives we have to take it." says Cloud quietly. Zack gins at him "And we're united again. That is going to be fun!" Now cracks Cloud a smile "If it takes this to see you, I never want to see you again!" He winks at Tifa who smiles too. "True Cloud. So Zack what you say?" Zack stares at the two of them "Oh you two! You're going to pay for that! You Cloud wait until I got my sword back, then we see. Oh I forgot...Tifa I need to train or he..." Zack points at Cloud "can beat me!" Tifa begins to laugh "Yep he has now a lead on you. So tomorrow we all go back to the WRO and see what we can do, right Cloud?" Cloud nods "Yes Reeve waits for us there. But Tifa, I'm glad that you feel better about them too."


	5. Taken!

"Tifa. Tifa! Wake up!" Tifa's eyes snaped open. "Yuffie, what the hell are you doing her. Its..." Yuffie interrupts her "Where are Cloud and Zack?" Tifa stares at Yuffie "In bed so far I know, why you asking?" Yuffie answers "I needed the bathroom. Cloud's door is open and the room is empty." Tifa jumps out of the bed and storms up to the roof. Yuffie follows her. "Wait! Wait for me Tifa!" Soon the two woman arrive at the trapdoor and peek out. "Shit no one here! Now where are those two?" She turns to go back down as Vincent comes up the stairs. "Where is Cloud? Reeve just called me!" Tifa sights "We don't know. He and Zack are gone. What did Reeve wanted?" Vincent takes his phone out and dials. "Reeve here's Vincent. Ok they are gone too, now what?" Vincent listens for a while then. "Ok we wake them. We'll be there in twenty minutes." Vincent hangs up. "Tifa, Yuffie wake everyone. I guess we lost our test subjects, Sephirot and the brothers are gone too." Tifa just stares at Vincent. "How in the world did they get out there? And why is Zack gone?" Yuffie thinks about that and says then. "He's maybe following Cloud. I hope he is. Ok Tifa lets get everybody to the WRO so we can..." Yuffie stops talking and stares at something, Tifa and Vincent turn. There stays a woman. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" asks Vincent. "Never mind who I am, they are on the way to the northern cave all of them. Hurry or they are death." Tifa becomes big eyes. "I know you! But..." "I'm death, I know! Tifa, it is calling them, now go!" The woman disappears. "Who was that Tifa?" Tifa is whiter than snow as she answers "That was Cloud mother." Twenty minutes later are all of them at the WRO.

Reeve sits together with the gang. "We need to find tem quick or we have a problem. At least they only have a truck and Fenrir. Cid take the Sierra. Everyone, we need them alive, yes even Sephirot so please bring them back in one piece! I trust you to do that. Now go!" As they walk toward the Sierra is Tseng waiting for them. "I come with you guys. I have here something that may help!" Tseng raises a different looking gun. "Hey you want to shoot them?" growles Barrett "Yep, but with darts!" grins Tseng. "Oh I understand!" says Red. All except for Vincent stare at Red. "What do you mean?" asks Cid while he starts the engines. "Anesthetic!" says Vincent quietly. "It will not hurt them, but we get them alive." "And we stay alive too!" says Tifa.

They follow the roads to the north and watch for any signs of the men. After a few hours spots Yuffie something. "Hey anyone, what is that?" She points to a tiny red light. Barrett steps nexte to her. "It could be Fenrir, but whatever that is; is not moving." Tifa turnes to Cid. "Go down and then turn on the outside lights. We check it out!" Cid nods and does as she asked him to do. Soon they get closer to the place where the light is. As Cid turns the outside lights on stares everyone to the scene in front of the airship. Four men fight with a few monster. "Ok there are the brothers and Zack. But where are Sephirot and Cloud?" asks Barrett and Vincent says. "Who knows? Lets help them and then get them for right now!" Cid lands the Sierra and everyone leaves quickly. "First the monsters, then them or they are death." Tseng nods. "I stay back here! If I see you can handle the monster alone take I care of them." All nod and the group joints the fight.

"Hi Tifa!" says Kadaj "What are you doing here? Oops!" her jumps out of the way of a monster, turns and with one stroke beheads it. Now Tifa has to defend herself against another one so she is not able to answer. Barrett takes care of another one with a few quick shots. "Nice shooting. I can do that too!" yells Yazoo and gives proof of that a second later. Barrett stares at him in disbelieve "You are sane? What the hell are you guys doing then? We thought..." "Duck!" screams a voice behind the two men. They do, then a head rolls by them. "Can you talk after we're done fighting." asks Zack who beheaded the monster. "Tseng don't shoot. They are alright!" screams Barrett and aims at a second monster, who is fighting with Yuffie and Loz. But the two of them work together and soon is the monster dead. Red attacks a monster who turns and flees. He follows. Soon has he reached it as he stops and stares at the scene in front of him.

There stay Cloud and Sephirot back to back and fighting against quite a few monster. Red just watches as the two men work as a team together. "_Oh boy"_ thinks Red. "_If we have to fight against those two are we death!" _The monster have no chance even to touch one of the man, either Cloud or Sephirot keep them away or injure the monster. "Now that is what I call a fight!" says a voice next to Red, he looks up. "Zack what..." Zack shakes his head. "Not now, come we help them." "Why, there almost done?" says a second Vice. Cid has come over too. "I feel sorry for those monster:" Red stares at Cid. "You're kidding, right? What for?" Cid jumps out the way of a head. "They have no chance against them. Look!" Red and Zack look over to the two men who just finish the last two monster and then look over to them. "Is it just me or are you to lazy to help us?" asks Cloud. Cid almost looses his weapon. "I kick your ass! First you disappear, then all of you are gone! We needed to follow you and now we did find you and you complain! Spiky, oh now you're death!" "No I don't let that happen!" Sephirot raises his sword toward Cid.

"Sephirot, he was just joking!" Cloud takes the arm of Sephirot. "Ok, but I think she's not!" he points at Tifa who know comes over too. Cloud takes one look at Tifa. "Oops, I think I'm in trouble now! She's pissed!" Sephiroth looks at Cloud, then chuckeles softly. "I guess you rather face me again then her?" Cloud just nods as Tifa comes up to him. "What the hell you think you doing? We got told you're under the influence of that thing. Now we..." Zack interrupts her. "We were but a few minutes ago we gained our consciousness back! I think that thing realized we are not Jenova and let us go!" Tifa now looks at Zack "You too?" He nods. "Yes this time me too!" Tifa turns to Cloud. "Ok then come, we have the Sierra with us. Lets return to the WRO." Sephirot whispers to Cloud. "I guess you got lucky this time!" Cloud whispers back. "Yes, lets hope that stays that way. And thank you for helping me in the fight." Sephirot takes a long look at Cloud. "When we have the time, can we two talk?" Cloud nods. "We can, but not here and now." Soon everyone is in the Sierra again.


	6. The WRO part 2

Kadaj sits next to Tifa this time. "We're sorry. We got called!" She nods. "Zack explained it already. Oh you're wounded. Cid do you have materia?" Cid shakes his head. "No he has to wait until we're in the WRO. We'll be there in a half an hour." "Here Tifa." calls Yuffie and throws her a bandage. Tifa catches it and begins to wrap it around Kadaj's arm. He looks at her. "So have you us forgiven?" She looks at him, then sights "I realized we have to work together. Is that answer enough for you?" Kadaj shakes his head. "No it is'nt. But I understand. We hated you too, but as we went through the livestream it took our hate. Maybe one day she can show you too...No then you needed to die and he would not let that happen!" Tifa looks at the young man. "What you talking about?" Kadaj just shakes his head. "Don't ask me ask him." he points at Cloud. She looks over "Kadaj right now I rather kiss Sephirot than to do that! He's better than before the stigma, but he's still not healed yet and now..." "Now you have to fight again, this time with us. But we help you so don't worry. Everything will work out for you. I thank you for helping me." Kadaj leaves and goes to his brothers who sit next to Yuffie and Red.

"I go nuts if that keeps up." Barrett looks at her. "Tifa realize they have changed. I talked to Yazoo earlier, they are not our enemies any more. Please we have to work together, don't split the group. That thing may realize now that we know its coming. So we only have one shot at this, if we get lucky its enough." Tifa lowers her head. "I know Barrett, but I'm scared." He takes her in his arm. "Shht I know. We all are, but... Tifa you were the strongest the last time as we fought Kadaj. What happened since then?" She looks over where Zack, Cloud and Sephirot sit. "I can't tell you, but Barrett could you help me, please?" He looks at her. "Sure, what you need?" Tifa says quietly. "I want to talk to him" she points at Sephirot "but alone! And don't tell anyone!" Barrett stares at her. "Ok I see what I can do. But you might have to wait until later. We're almost at the WRO." Tifa hugs him. "Thanks I owe you!"

A half an hour later sit the group in Reeve's office. "Can anyone explain to me what happened?" asks Reeve. "Can I talk?" questions Zack, the other man just nod. "Something called us. Me and Cloud left and came here to get the others. I knew I was I but..." Zack stops. "It was like the time I gave Sephirot the black Materia." says Cloud quietly. "We knew who we were but had to go anyway." Sephirot nods "Yes and I hated every second of it! But why did it let us go?" "You were six not only one. It could not controll all of you for a long time." Everyone turns to the voice. "Who are you and …" begins Reeve. "Mom?" asks Cloud in disbelieve "I got no time, but that's a weakness it has, use it!" the woman disappears again. Reeve sits there and says "Ok the next ghost who shows up I kill myself. Sorry Cloud,but normally stay death people death!" Kadaj looks at Reeve. "Normally you're right, but even Cloud was death. So you better get used to that!" Reeve stares back at the young man. "I refuse that. I hope you guys are the last to return from the afterlife." Then Reeve grins really dirty. "Or the next one might be Jenova! And we all don't want THAT one to return."

Yuffie glares at Reeve "Your sense of humor stinks! Where is Cait he was better!" Barrett interrupts the discussion. "Can we go back to find out what we're going to do now?" Tseng had listened, now he says "Simple, everyone has to stay here. You" he points at the six men "because we need to watch you. And you" now he points at the other "are the watchdogs." They all look at each other "I guess we have no choice. Ok Reeve got enough rooms here?" asks Vincent. Reeve just nods. "Oh boy, my employees gonna love that!" Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are whispering. "What are you guys up too?" asks Barrett the three. "We're wondering about who is going to watch who?" Tseng counts. "I know what you mean. You're twelve but only two girls. Sorry Tifa and Yuffie you're out." "It's ok Tseng." says Tifa "Then Yuffie and I watch the doors at least that we can do!"

Barrett nods "Then when everybody agrees take I Cloud and Sephirot." The two man look at him and nod. Vincent looks at Yazoo "You and me?" "Cool yes!" comes the answer. "Red can I join you?" asks Zack "I'm nosy what you are?" "I want to come with you. Can I?" asks Kadaj "Ok with me." says Red "But I tell you. I'm grouchy if I don't get enough sleep!" Loz looks at Cid "That leaves us two!" Cid nods "Fine! Do you snore?" Loz shrugs "I don't know. Why?" Cid grins "Because I do!" Barrett comes up to Tifa "I try to sent you Sephirot." he whispers to her. "But don't take to long. Ok?" Tifa smiles at him. "I won't don't worry!" Soon everyone is in their rooms.

Tifa sends Yuffie to bed with the excuse that they split the shift and she wakes her. Soon Tifa is waiting. Then comes a voice. "You wanted to talk to me?" Tifa turns "Yes Sephirot I do. It will not take long, so please listen." "Barrett where is Sephirot?" asks Cloud. "He wanted something to eat, he will be right back. Why you ask?" Cloud shrugs "I was just wondering where he is!" Ten minutes later returns Sephirot to the room. "Barrett, I hear Reeve is looking for you." says he as he enters. "Ok then I go, but you guys stay put!" Barrett leaves and Sephirot turns to Cloud. "We have not much time before he returns, so I come to the part. Why did you thank me for fighting with you? You hate me!" Cloud looks at him "I do! But as you said you died, did I remember that I was death too and I got a second chance by Aerith. I hope you deserve one too. We will never be friends, but I will try to get along with you!" "That's fair. But I got one more question for you." Now looks Cloud at Sephirot somewhat surprised. "What you want to know?" "Tifa! How do you stand to her?" Cloud turns red. "I like her, but I'm just a mess. With the hunt for Jenova, then the fight with you and then the stigma. I never had a peaceful live. I just hurt her too many times, so I don't know how she feels." Sephirot listens, then nods "I though I had it though, but now I see I got lucky. That is all I wanted to know. Barrett will be back soon, we better try and get some rest." Two hours later is the WRO quiet.


	7. Who with whom?

"Aerith what is going on now?" asks the blond woman. "You sent me twice to them, but what happened there?" Aerith giggles. "I think we are having now a little war party going on down there! Now that bitch can come, they will show him!" Mrs. Strife looks at Aerith "Ok if you say so, but I hope they all will be ok!" Aerith takes her into her arms. "Me too, but I wish Zack comes back to me! But that is selfish!" "No it is not! I hope Cloud stays there and he will get happy at least once in his life!" Aerith thinks "_I make sure of that, don't you worry_!"

At the morning meets Reeve with Cloud and Zack "I wanted to talk to you two. You know me both so I trust you are honest with me." The man nod. "Talk we listen!" says Zack. Reeve smiles at him. "Ok. Our scientists found nothing for the moment, can't they do nothing, but they keep searching. But Cloud, last night your mother said something interesting." Cloud nods. "I know what you mean. It can control us, but not for a long time at least not all of us." "If we pair one of you with one of us could we beat it!" says Zack, Reeve nods. "Right, but we have one problem!" "Which one?" asks Cloud. Reeve looks at him. "You, Zack, Kadaj and Sephirot are swordsman!" Zack interrupts. "Then pair one of us with a shooter. Darned, won't work either." "Can I say something to that!" comes a voice behind the men. "Sure Tseng and good morning too!" "Thanks Reeve. We give all of the other one of our anesthesia guns, so if needed..." "Can they knock us out. I say that's good." agrees Cloud. "Hey speak for yourself!" complains Zack but smiles at Tseng. "Tseng just do that. Is the best we can do for right now!" Tseng nods. "And I give you Reno and Rude to come with you!" Reeve's eye lit up. "The more the merrier. Cloud, Zack tell the other our plan. You guys make up your groups by yourselfes. Ok?" Zack nods and together with Cloud leaves to find the rest of the group. Reeve looks at Tseng "I want you to go with them, please." "I will don't worry. I owe them too much!"

Zack and Cloud separate and Zack walks down a hallway to look for the other. Finally finds he Yuffie, Loz and Red. "Ok here you are. We need to plan. Can we meet in an hour in the conference room?" The three nod and Zack asks then. "Where are the others?" Red answers "Cloud, Kadaj and Barrett are in the kitchen, so you better watch out what you eat." Yuffie giggles "Red! Barrett can cook ok, but with Cloud have you said the right thing. But he makes good coffee, so Zack that is ok to drink. Tifa is in the bathroom, Cid and Loz are somewhere in the Sierra" Yuffie stops "But where Vincent and Sephirot are, Red do you know?" Red shakes his head. "No but I guess they're looking for weapons and vehicles, there you may find them." Zack thanks the three and walks further down the hallway. "Hi Zack!" says a woman. "Hi Tifa, we have a meeting in a hour in the conference room. Care to join us?" "I will, Zack. Have you seen the other?" "A few of them are in the kitchen or on the way to there. The other I still look for." Tifa leaves in the direction of the kitchen and Zack goes further. "Hi Zack, where is everyone?" Zack turns, there is Vincent and next to him Sephirot. "Oh I'm tired of this. They collect all in the conference room in a hour. Right now they in the kitchen and I'm hungry too. Let's go there, but Cid is still missing!" Vincent grins. "Oh Cid will come, maybe. But I call him. Come lets go." The three men walk together then Sephirot says to Vincent "You go ahead. I have to talk to Zack alone if you agree!" As Sephirot and Zack are alone turns Zack to Sephirot "Now we are alone. What's so important." Sephirot talks to Zack for a few minutes then they join the other.

"What are thy up to? Do you know?" asks Mrs. Strife Aerith who shakes her head. "No I don't, I'm curious too, but I know Zack will make sure that everything will work out ok!" Mrs. Strife giggles "At the moment does it look like they all have secrets." Aerith nods. "Are you ready for one more trip down there. I know now the thing will be here in five days, so you tell them." She looks at Aerith and nods "Can I ask you for a favor?" Aerith smiles "I know what you want. The moment he's alone do I sent you there." "Oh thank you so much!" Aerith says "But I only can give you a few minutes." Mrs. Strife hugs her. "That is all I want!"

In the WRO sit all together in the conference room. "So you guys came up with teams?" asks Reeve. "Also who with whom?" Zack answers "Easy one swordsman with a other fighter so..." Cloud interrupts him. "You and Tifa!" "Hey! Don't I get asked who I want?" Tifa glares at Cloud. "Not this time. No Tifa listen! It's the easiest for you this way! Trust me!" She looks at him then nods. "Ok but you pay for this one day!" Yuffie looks at Loz "You and me?" He grins "I like that, Kadaj can I?" Kadaj shakes his head. "Gosh you have a brain, use it. Why you asking me I'm not your …." Kadaj stops, shaks his head. "I forgot, sorry Loz. Yeah it's ok. Vincent would you give me the chance to join you?" Vincent nods. "Ok, but guys we have a problem. Cid needs to stay in the Sierra, so one of us has to take two." "I and Sephirot stay together, so Barrett you and we?" Barrett looks at Cloud in a strange way "Fine with me Spiky. But you know I can't tak caution if you taken over?" Cloud says "I know. That's why I want you. You will make sure that everybody stays safe, even from me!" Red looks at Yazoo "Then we two will have a ball!" "I saw you at the fight against Behamout. I'm honored."

Tseng enters the room "So you guys are ready for a little trainings session before you go to war?" All of them nod except for Cloud. "Tseng; Zack an I need to go to the church first and get his sword. Can Rude or Reno go with us? The last time against the monster did he used my sword, as did Kadaj, so we need weapons for them!" Tseng looks at Cloud. "Ok, Kadaj you come with me, Cloud wait here for a few minutes. OK?" Half an hour later are Cloud and Zack in the church. "Cloud why the lie? The WRO could gave me a different sword. What you want from me?" Cloud turns to his friend. "You made me promise you something, now I want a promise too!" Zack stares at Cloud. "What promise?" "As we got called was you the first to come back out. Promise me that you keep Tifa safe." Cloud lowers his head. "Even from me if you need too!" "CLOUD!" screams Zack. "Promise!" Cloud's eye begin to glow. "Ok. Ok I will. Shit I hope I do not have to fulfill that promise!" "Neither do I but I want nothing happen to Tifa. That's all what's counts. Now get your sword and let's go back!" Zack looks at Cloud and thinks "I_ will make sure nothing happens to her, but I make sure you survive too!_"


	8. Training!

_**(Before everyone screams at me. I took with Chaos a little liberty. Please forgive me but I needed that for my story. Hope you can forgive me!)**_

Reeve comes up to the training rooms. "How is everyone working out, Tseng?" Tseng stares to the huge window in the room "If those two are taken again do we have a problem!" Reeve looks into the room. Barrett stays to a side and watches Cloud and Sephirot who fight a monster five time their size. "Give Barrett Reno and Rude by his side, those two are too deadly." says Reeve quietly to Tseng. "I will, but I hope that's enough. Ouch that must hurt." says Tseng as Sephirot takes a hit. "WHOA!" the next second he and Reeve jump out of the way of the shattering window. "CLOUD! That is not real! Now you owe us!" "Sorry! Forgot!" Cloud grins sheepishly at Reeve while Sephirot gets up. "Reeve! For Cloud it gives only one way. Kill it before it kills you." Barrett grins at Reeve "I think those two need no more training or you have no rooms left." Tseng nods "I agree. How do the other?" The men walk to the other rooms. Cloud watches Tifa and Zack while Barrett looks at Yuffie and Loz. "It looks as when those two doing ok, Cloud. Cloud?" Barrett steps next to him. "What the hell?" Tifa and Zack stand across each other. "I guess they done with the training. Uhoh Zack, watch out she's pissed!" Barrett chuckles "He knows that now too. That must hurt!" Cloud nods as he watches Zack get up from the floor where Tifa had sent him. "He knows how to charm girls, but he does not Tifa." Tifa comes out of the room "Not one word!" then she storms off. Cloud peeks his head in the room "Everything ok with you?" Zack nods "Boy has that girl a temper. Whoever marries her is better a man with lots of patients or knows what to say, or he does not survive the wedding night."

Sephirot and Tseng watch Red and Yazoo "Looks like those two doing alright. Ok lets check Vincent and Kadaj." "You go; I wait here for the other ok?" Tseng looks at Sephirot "Ok I do that; we'll meet in a hour in the conference room again!" Tseng leaves while Sephirot joins Zack, Cloud and Barrett "I like another round. You and me Zack?" Zack nods "Cloud go with Barrett, we'll come later!" As the two man leave turns Zack to Sephirot "OK now what you want from me? Now we are alone!" "What did Cloud wanted from you earlier?" Zack stares at Sephirot ""How you know? Don't ask. I had to give him a promise, its between him and me ok?" Sephirot chuckles "Let me guess! Tifa has to survive, right?" Zack just nods "Yes even...Oh shit I can say that!" "Even if you have to kill him, don't worry. I gave a promise too. You keep yours and I keep mine and they both survive." Zack looks at Sephirot "Tifa?" "Yep, she asked me to make sure he survives. That I promised her and I intent to keep that promise!" "Does Cloud knows that?" Sephirot shakes his head "No and he never will!" He puts out his hand, Zack takes it "Agreed! They both lost too much!"

Barrett and Cloud arrive at the Sierra "Hi Cid how are you doing?" asks Barrett "Great, Reeve added something new. Want to see it?" Barrett nods "Cloud you coming?" Cloud shakes his head "I wait for you here." Cid and Barrett leave. Cloud walks to the glass window "I hope we all will be alive after this." he mumbles. "In five days will you know!" Quick turns Cloud. "Mom?" "Shht listen. It will be here in five days so get ready." Now she steps closer to him. "We watching, Aerith and I. And Mr. Cloud Strife if you show up up there, I kick you in your ass. So take care of you." "Mom, I'm sorry I could not..." She interrupts him "Son you were 15 then. I know you could not, but I like to see you happy. So get your ass in gear and find yourself a girl or I ask Aerith to sent me back down if this is over!" "MOM!" She chuckles "Or you want ME to ask her?" Now Cloud turns red. "Mom I can't, not now." "Promise me you do or I haunt you for the rest of your life!" Cloud smiles at her. "You would do that. I promise after this is over and I'm still alive I will, OK?" She smiles back "I remind you but now I have to go. Son, keep yourself alive!" She disappears "I hope, I can mom!"

Kadaj and Vincent enjoying their training after they got used to each other and the room. Vincent has to admit that Kadaj is good with the sword and a quick learner too. As Vincent enters the fight with his gun becomes Kadaj big eyes. "You're good. I wish I could shoot like that." "Duck!" says Vincent and Kadaj turns to face "A rabbit?" Vincent gins and kills the rabbit "Kadaj, those are monsters we faced two as we hunted Jenova. Those are no normal rabbits. There is another one, your turn." Ten minutes later are four more rabbits death and Kadaj sprouts a black eye. "We have to learn every monster there is. We can show us?" asks Kadaj "And I want rabbit for dinner!" "We will show you, but you will only learn the one who live up north. And about dinner we see!" As Vincent and Kadaj step out of the room comes Cloud around the corner. Hi guys. I have news! We have five days left." Vincent asks "Who told you?" "Mom! Kadaj care to join me for a little training. Oh who gave you..." "Don't ask!" mumbles Kadaj "He wants rabbit for dinner." Now Cloud smiles "Vincent come we show him the ugly one!" Vincent grins "Ok I start the program, give me a minute."

Kadaj eyes grow big as a purple mix between a scorpion and a octopus appears. "Urgh, THAT is ugly!" "And deadly, stay away from my right ok?" Cloud draws his sword. Vincent stays behind the two man "You have fun I watch." Kadaj watches as Cloud draws a second blade "It can be not..." then he goes flying "Hell that hurts!" groans he as he lands. Vincent laughs "Yes that does it!" Cloud uses the smaller blade to keep the tentacle away from him and cuts it off with the longer blade. "Hey you two, care to join me?" he turns to Kadaj who carefully creeps closer. "Easy does it, first we take of the fang arms then we kill it!" says Cloud and jumps out of the way of a few icicles. "Oh und it can use Ice so you better watch for that too!" Now Kadaj takes aim at one of the arms too and soon the monster only has two left. "You're good Kadaj. Better as with the rabbits!" says Vincent as the two men draw back to catch their breath. "Vincent watch out!" Vincent gets hit by a few icicles. "Kadaj! Now we go out of the way!" Kadaj looks surprised at Cloud who steps aside "What you mean by... WHAT IS THAT?" "Kadaj meet Chaos...Chaos meet monster!" A minute later is the fight over. "Now you learned a lesson. Don't ever hurt Vincent ok?" Kadaj just nods "I rather fight you again as him, but now we're united!" Cloud nods "Yes but you go with him in our fight, so be careful or you're death." Kadaj swallows "I try to remember that!" After Vincent changes back, he looks at Cloud. "Can we go now, I'm hungry." Kadaj looks at Cloud. "He does not remember. Even if he kills one of us he does not know." "Oh boy! This going to be fun!" mumbles Kadaj and follows the two men.


	9. Small Hope!

25 minutes later sit the whole gang in the kitchen. Barrett looks in the round. "Ok one trainings room destroyed, one black eye and a few bruises. Not too bad for the first day!" "We only have five days left, but I think we can make it until then." says Cloud. "Who told you that?" asks Tifa. Cloud sights "Mom! Aerith sent her again. I hope now..." Yuffie looks at Cloud. "The next time ask her if my mom can come too. I never saw her." Cid gets up and says. "How you know then it would be your mother? Someone wants more coffee?" "I do!" answers Loz then turns to Yuffie "I never had a mother, but now takes Aerith care of us." Vincent watches the two. "_I guess Yuffie found herself a little brother, Cloud and Kadaj get along ok, Tifa and Zack are pissed at each other and Sephirot, well about him we have to see and watch..." _he thinks. and turns to Yazoo "How did your training go?" Red answers "He's good with the gun, but needs training in close up combat. Tifa would you show him a few tricks?" Tifa nods. "Ok and you take Zack!" Red takes a look at Zack "Want too?" Zack shakes his head "No! Cloud you and me later?" Cloud nods "Ok Sephirot you want to join Red then?" "I will if he agrees." Red answers "Love too. I fought against you once, now we can see what we can do together." Barrett grins. "I think there goes training room number two, poor Reeve!"

Two days later has the group learned to fight as a team. They all sit together in the conference room, this time joined by Rude and Reno. Reeve addresses the group "Ok you guys. Now you all have to learn to drive our vehicles. But please be careful, three demolished trainings room are enough!" "Sorry!" comes the reply from Cloud, Yazoo and Sephirot at once. Reeve sights "It's ok but you guys need to be more careful. Who from you can fly?" Zack raises his hand. "No you can not! I remember Modeoheim. You too Tseng?" spots Cloud. Tseng nods. "No Reeve, jumping and driving only or we never make it to the cave! We armed the Sierra and added a few gadgets so Cid is and stays the pilot!" Tifa looks at the two men. "One day want I to hear that story." Zack glares at Cloud "Don't you dare!" Tseng grins "Now first things first. Driving would take to long, so you guys have to jump out of the Sierra. Now let's go!" "Tseng we already jumped on parachute into Midgar so we know how that goes." complains Barrett. Reeve shakes his head "We have something new. Call it a mix between a snowboard and a motorcycle that can fly, so you all have to train with those!" Red groans "I'm not going with Cloud then. I remember that snowboard ride I had snow in my ears for a week!" Red has to duck as Cloud throws a pen at him. "Do I hear that for the rest of my life? Ok then you jump with parachute then. Tseng lets go!"

The rest of the day has the group fun with the simulator training. Yuffie is the best with the vehicle, but Cloud, Yazoo and to everyone's surprise Sephirot catch up with her soon. A few rounds later are Tifa, Kadaj and Zack still in one piece on the ground. And shortly before lunch survives the rest the drop. Before they call it a day shortly before midnight can each of them fly and survive an air fight too, then they are all exhausted. This night watch Reno and Rude the door so Tifa and Yuffie get some sleep, because they only have two nights left. Tifa takes a shower but she wants a glass of milk, so she returns to the kitchen. Just as she gets ready to go back into her room steps Zack in the kitchen. "Hallo Tifa, still up I see" She smiles at him "I see you too, where is Red?" Zack grins "He and Kadaj discussing the live stream and I was hungry so..." he stops and his face changes. "Oh shit" Tifa hits the intercom "Reeve it happens again. Put everyone on alert. It got Zack. I take care of him!"

Two seconds later sound an alarm. Barrett jumps out of bed and looks at the other two. "What the hell is going on?" yells Cloud. Sephirot just gets out of bed and walks toward the door. "Spiky help me, it got him!" booms Barrett "Ok but you watch me too!" Cloud takes a jump at Sephirot and catches him "No you don't, fight it" he hisses at the man and takes a right hook from Sephirot. As Sephirot tries to hit him again manages Cloud to catch the hand. "Sephirot fight it! I managed to do that with Jenova you can do that too! Or I knock you out!" The next second goes Cloud flying as Sephirot throws him off. Now steps Sephirot to Cloud, who is still on the ground. "Stop or I kill you!" yells Barrett. "He can't stop me, neither can you." hisses Sephirot at Barrett "You hurt him and I kill you!" growls Barrett "Don't Barrett I'm ok." Cloud gets up again. "Now who are you and what is it what you want?" asks Cloud Sephirot looks at Cloud "Where is she. You are her children but...Oh you killed her!" hisses Sephirot at Cloud "Then say good by to your planet! And all of you join me!" "Barrett now!" A few seconds later are Cloud and Sephirot unconscious.

Half an hour later sit the other together with Tseng and Reeve in one room. "They are all ok, unconscious but ok!" Barrett looks at Tifa "It took Zack and Sephirot and as it realized Jenova is death, tried to take the other. But Cloud noticed in a nick of time, so he saved them from killing me!" Red nods. "Here the same, Kadaj noticed too it tried to take him." Vincent and Cid nod too. "But the thing is warned now! It knows we will stop them if needed. What if it jumps from one to the next?" asks Yuffie. The door to the office opens and a man steps in. "Mr. Tuesti, can I have a second?" Reeve looks at the man "Sure Dr. White what is it?" Dr. White looks at Reeve then at the other. "Go ahead Dr. White they know!" "Mr Tuesti, we found something, we may be able to help the gentlemen who are here!" "What?" "How?" start Yuffie and Cid "QUIET!" screams Reeve ""Dr. White go ahead, we listen!" Reeve glares at the group. Dr. White nods "It's a virus. We can inject it, it makes the cells in their blood dormant but only for twelve hours, then it dies." Tifa looks at Reeve "So we have half a day to kill it. I hope that's enough!" Barrett looks at her "It must be or we loose them and our world."

"Aerith no!" Mrs. Strife looks at the young woman. "That was close but now they know. Mrs. Strife are you willing to go down one last time. I saw something they need to know!" "Sure but when do I go?" "NOW!"

"Oh no not again!" groans Reeve "Mrs. Strife, please what now?" "One last thing. Aerith says this thing is only thought. It has no body, think of what you need. Let the other know too! Bye!" the woman disappears. "What she meant by that?" asks Cid. Vincent answers "She meant it is not a being like us, it is a spirit." "But a spirit we can't kill?" says Tseng "Only if it takes a body! Then it is mortal!" agrees Red. "That means..." begins Barrett "One of us has to scarify himself." finish Tifa the sentence.


	10. Who it's gonna be?

Cloud opens his eyes to find Tifa next to his bed. "Oh my head, this stuff is awful!" Tifa smiles at him. "At least you're still alive. And we have news on our friend and for you guys. When you can get up come with me to the conference room, then we talk." He sits up "What?" Tifa stays up. "Just get dressed and come. The other wake up too now." "Tifa can we talk for a second?" She shakes her head. "No not now, maybe later ok?" Cloud nods. "Ok we talk then!" He gets up and gets dressed while Tifa waits outside in front of the door. Then he steps out. "Gosh do you feel like I do?" comes a voice from the right, there stays Loz. Cloud nods "Yes, but I guess we did not kill anyone. So it's a price we have to pay!" Barrett looks around the corner "Ah you're awake too, now we have to wait for Zack and Kadaj, then we're complete." Sephirtoth comes out of one room, behind him Vincent. He looks at Cloud. "Sorry about last night and thank you." Cloud just nods "I'm sure you would done the same for me, so no need for that."

Yazoo joins the group now too with Red. "That was awful, but thanks Vincent!" Yuffie comes with Kadaj. "Ok Zack will come shortly. Tifa what did you do to him?" Tifa giggles. "I had no gun so..." "Tifa! You did not!" Cloud looks at her. "I had too. We met in the kitchen. I hit him with a frying pan!" Cloud just stares at her "Oh god poor Zack! Barrett remind me, to never get her pissed in the kitchen ok?" Surprised looks Barrett at Cloud. "I will or at least I try!" Now Cid comes out of a room, behind him Zack. He spots Tifa. "You! Stay away from me. Cloud she's deadlier than that thing!" Tifa smiles at him "I had no gun. I'm sorry. But I promise, from now on I will carry one. Better?" Zack sights "I'm just glad no one of my old comrades will ever know I got beaten by a girl with a frying pan!" Sephiroth grins at Zack "And what you call Cloud and me?" Zack turns red. "Oh shut up Seph or..." Vincent interrupts him "If you done give I you both a frying pan if we beat the thing, now let's go!"

Soon the whole group sits in the conference room with Reeve and Dr. White. "Ok you guys I want ýou to listen careful what Dr. White will tell you and then we tell you what we got told last night. Soon know all of them what is going on. "So one of us has to die for the world to survive." mumbles Zack "Great! Now what , draw we straws?" asks Loz dryly. Cloud shakes his head "No, it will be one of us to do that!" "What you mean by that?" wants Reeve to know. "I think what Cloud means is, that thing can take us easier than you. One of us will be the bait, the other take the virus and are safe." says Kadaj. Sephiroth nods. "But all of us have to make it down into the cave or we have no chance to beat that thing." Tifa looks at the men. "So it comes down to: Who is going to die again? Sorry!" she lowers her head. "Tifa we all took the risk of not making it so..." begins Loz and Yazoo finishes "At least we met you and fought with you." Kadaj looks at the round "Since it is one of us who dies, could we discuss this under us! Sorry you guys, but I think that's only fair." Vincent looks at him "You know, I'm glad I met the real you. I guess we can give you guys that! Will you let us know who the one is?" Sephirot shakes his head. "No, something could happen, we need you on your toes all the time! Even if the other take the virus, it's better so!" The other nod.

"True, we don't know if the virus is strong enough down there!" says Zack. "But..." begins Tifa. "He's right and you know that. You can't trust either one of us when we're down there, not even me." Cloud looks at her. "So would you please leave us alone. We come back out when we're done!" The other leave and Tifa turns to Barrett. "He can't be serious?" Barrett looks at her. "They are! Tifa!" Vincent mumbles. "Let's hope the virus works or we have not only one but six of those things." Yuffie bleaches. "But then..." Red growls "Then we have to kill them all." Tifa goes white "I could not do that!" Barrett says quietly. "Now you know why he wanted you to go with Zack. I know what you think, but I hate the thought of killing him. But if needed I will and he knows that. So we wait here and pray for them." A while later emerge the six men and Cloud steps to Reeve "Ok we're done. We need the virus before we go, but no one of you will know who is who!" Reeve nods "Ok we do that!"

Aerith watches the scene "I'm so sorry for you guys. If I could do anything I would." she whispers. Mrs. Strife looks at her. "I know what you mean. I hate to be helpless. Oh if I could go there...What?" Aerith giggles "Now I know from whom he got his temper." Mrs. Strife begins to smile. "Yes he's my son alright, but to much happened to him since he was a child." Aerith says "If I had not to watch the lifestream I would go too, but I'm glad you keep me company. And I wish all will be ok!" The two woman keep watching.


	11. Feelings!

The next morning finds Cloud in the kitchen making coffee. "So, you not going to tell who's the one, not even me?" says a voice behind him. "Tifa leave it! You know I can't!" She steps closer to him. "Why? Why are you closing yourself up to me, again?" He looks at her. "I do not, would you be happier if you need to kill me?" She looks shocked at him. "No! But...:" "Then leave it. We know who is the one, but the Mako in the cave can destroy the virus. I was realistic. Barrett makes sure that all of you make it out if needed." Now Tifa begins to cry. "Damned Tifa don't make it harder for me than it already is." He steps up to her and takes her face in his hands. "Tifa you saved me the last time from my feelings, now let it go or my feelings interfere. Do that for me. Please!" the last word he whispers. He lets go and leaves the room, Tifa stares after him. "What does he mean?" mumbles Tifa.

"You really want to know that?" says a voice behind her, she turns. "Yes and if you know something would you let me know, Sephiroth?" He looks after Cloud. "No and yes! Yes I know what he means and no, I wont tell you. I owe him that. Two nights ago he saved himself and Barrett from me, so don't ask again. We have a deal and I intent to keep it. Now get ready for tomorrow. But first we two will have a little training together if you like!" Tifa asks "You and me? Ok we will, but... Sephiroth, I hate you for what you did, but at least you honest."Tifa leaves the room "Shit! I hope they both survive this sane!" "Hi Zack, we have to make sure they will" Sephiroth turns toward the young man. "I will protect her but you..." "I will too, don't you worry. Cloud will be protected by us. He's going to survive this time. I owe her that for what I did in Niebelheim.

Tifa storms into her and Yuffie's room" What's bitten you?" comes the question from Yuffie who just gotten up. "Don't ask!" Yuffie looks as Tifa changes "Oh you gonna train. With whom?" "Sephiroth!" with this disappears Tifa again. "Huh?" Yuffie jumps off the bed and races out of the room. Soon is she at the room where Barrett and the other sleep. "Barrett open!" she knockes at the door and slams it open. "Damned no one here! Ok then Vincent!" she races further down the hallway. "Vincent I need your help!" she yelles and knocks again. The door opens and Vincent looks at the girl in front of him. "What Yuffie?" "Tifa! Sephiroth! Trainingsroom!" she pants. Vincent's eyes widen and he takes off in direction of the training rooms. Yazoo comes out of the room too. "Where did Vincent go?" "Tifa and Sephiroth are fighting together, but she hates him..." Yazoo pushes Yuffie out of the way and disappears too. "Hey! Does not anyone let me finish?" Now Yuffie runs after the two man.

"Urghn!" She says as she two seconds later hits someone and lands on her butt. She looks up "Darned Cloud you are like a wall!" "Next time walk! Where you're going so fast?" Cloud helps her up again. "I was looking for Yazoo for our last training!" "Oh he and Vincent are already at the trainings rooms and so are Tifa and Seph..." "What?" now he leaves too. Yuffie stares after him "Ok the next person who interrupts me gets the shit beaten out of him!" She follows the man, but slower. Soon reaches she the training room where the three man watch Tifa and Sephiroth. Yuffie steps up to the window. "They doing alright, so relax you guys." "Yes and she has not a frying pan with her." says another voice behind them. Cloud glares at Zack, turns and walks off. "Uhoh I think he's pissed!" says Yuffie. "I go after him, you guys stay here!" says Zack and follows his friend. A few minutes later catches he up with him in Cloud's room. "Hey buddy, what's up with you?" "Don't ask!" growls Cloud "But I do! You made me promise now I like to know what's going on!" Cloud looks at Zack "She wanted me to tell her who the one is this morning. I told her I could not, but..." "It was hard for you not to, right?" Cloud nods, Zack looks at the ceiling. "Shit!" He begins to pace the floor, Cloud watches him quietly. "You guys..." OUT YUFFIE!" screams Zack and Yuffie disappears.

Zack turns to Cloud "What did you tell her?" "Nothing, but I asked her if she would be happy if she needed to kill me?" Smack! "Hey what was that for?" Surprised looks Cloud at Zack. "Are you nuts, you don't tell a girl that. I know you were 15 as you ended in Hojo's lab, but Cloud use your brain!" Cloud rubs his head "What you want from me? We might all die tomorrow, should I tell her I love her when this could happen?" Zack grins at him. "I guess I knocked some sense into you. Yes that you should told her." Cloud turns red. "I can't. I hurt her too many times." This time manages Cloud to catch Zack's hand. "Oh you fool, she likes you. If I survive this and you two too, I going to lock you in one room and not let you out for a whole week!" Cloud looks at Zack and begins to laugh "You would do that, I know! I promise you if I'm still alive and she is too will I tell her how I feel , but not now. She is to pissed at me right now!" Zack begins to grin "If I were you would I stay out of the kitchen for the rest of the day. But I'm happy you're laughing again."

In the trainings room in the meantime work Tifa and Sephiroth together. She must admit to herself that he is a superb fighter. "Sephiroth why did you ask me to train with you?" He finishes that monster in front of him, then answers. "You needed to cool off and I can take it that you're pissed, so I thought..." He stops as Tifa attacks and kills a monster in front of her. "I'm not pissed!" He chuckles "Tell that the monster you just killed!" She glares at him. "Ok so I'm pissed!" "Good now put that to work in the fight and we're done soon! There is another one for you." he points. A few kicks and punches later is the monster dust. "Sephiroth can I ask you something? Oh that one is yours!" Sephiroth waits for the monster to come close enough and with a swift attack manages to cut it in half. "I'm not telling you who the one is, otherwise ask. Hallo back to back now, there are four of them!"

Tifa steps behind the man. "I know you can't do that, so I wont. But I like to know one thing from you." She attacks one of the monster and Sephiroth does the same, now there are only two monster left. "Ask, we're almost done" "What are you going to do if you survive tomorrow the fight?" He lowers the sword. "You ask me the only thing I can't answer. You know how the people react to me, so please I don't know!" "Watch out!" Tifa jumps in front of him and knocks the monster back. "Out of the way girl." Sephiroth raises the sword again and a few seconds later are no more monster left. "Can I give you a tip Tifa? Feelings can help in a fight but also hinder our skills, let it go for right now. But If you wait might you get what you want!" Tifa has to think about that sentence and watches as Sephiroth leaves the room. Vincent comes in "Are you alright?" "Sure I'm fine and I got a good training done too!" Tifa leaves the room now too and Vincent wonders what happened.


	12. The Fight begins!

Yuffie sits in the kitchen alone. "Why does anyone let me finish?" mumbles she to herself. "Hi Yuffie, how are you?" Kadaj enters the kitchen. "OK and you?" Kadaj smiles at her. "Nervous, only one day to go!" he sights "Tomorrow either we're death or we're free. " Yuffie looks at the young man "Don't say that. I'm too young to die!" "I was too, but stay with Loz if he stays sane. You two work good together." Yuffie smiles "Yeah he's fun to be with. If we all survive this do you guys like to come to Wutai with me?" He looks at her in disbelieve. "You...you mean that?" "Sure the way you are now...No let me rephrase that. Right now I feel like I have 3 brothers. The other are all much older than me, so a deal?" She looks at him, Kadaj grins "A deal! But I tell you something. I'm older than you, so you have to listen to me." Yuffie begins to laugh.

"That's the way to go!" mumbles Aerith. "Don't argue, laugh. That thing does not know what love and friendship can do, it only knows hate. Now you have a huge advantage." Mrs. Strife sits quietly next to Aerith. "Aerith, what you mean by that?" "Simple, friendship and love unites, that thing will try to split them, but know it will be especially hard to do that for it." Aerith sights. "But it also controls those monsters, that will make it difficulty for them. They can't loose to much strength on the way down or they're..." "Sent me down one more time so I tell them." Mrs. Strife takes Aerith arm. "I can't. Look!" Aerith points. "Oh my god!" "Yeah, if I sent you now you never came back here, it would get you!" The woman watch the thing enter the atmosphere. "It has begun!" whispers Aerith.

**The last day**

"What are you doing Cloud? Get back to sleep, it's barely dawn." growls Barrett. "It has begun. It is here!" whispers Cloud. Barrett jumps out of bed "How you know?" "Call Reeve, we need to get ready! I wake the other!" A knock is heard at the door. Barrett opens it. "Vincent, Cloud just said..." "It is here. I know, Yazoo said the same thing. Until now they are sane. I called Reeve already. Tifa is watching Yazoo. Sephiroth, Cloud get dressed. You guys have ten minutes to get to the lab!" The two man nod. Soon the gang waits outsite the lab. Barrett is pacing the floor. "I hate that. Not knowing who..." "Barrett if the Mako interferes with the virus, takes it all of them. So we all need to be on alert." Vincent looks at his friend. Rude and Reno come around the corner. "Tseng sent us. We and he are going with you." says the bold Turk. "Tseng too? But he has not fought since we hunted Seph...Jenova?" wonders Tifa. "Yes, but one more gun might save the planet." Yuffie just waits quietly. "There they are. I say let's to the Sierra and start our mission." Red looks at the round.

15 minutes later is everyone in the Sierra, who lifts off and flies north. The fighters are in the hangar of the ship and wait for the signal to jump. "I guess that's it" says Zack to Cloud, who nods. "Yes, we have to make it into the cave, that thing will be there!" Zack looks at Cloud. "You know something? I never ask you why you did not made it into SOLDIER?" Cloud chuckles. "My motion sickness, that's why!" Now begins Zack to laugh "Oh boy, if that instructor saw you know. I bet he would die of shame. You are now so much better than most SOLDIERS!" Cloud grins "I know!" Cid's voice comes over the speakers. "Guys and girls, in 20 minutes are we there. Get your asses ready! And good luck!" Cloud looks at the watch all of them are wearing. "We have ten hours left before the virus dies. Hope it is enough!"

Suddenly makes the Sierra a jump to the right. "Guys a little change in plan. We have company!" screams Cid. "You need to jump earlier!" "We need two minutes of even flight or we can't jump!" yells Yuffie as the Sierra makes another maneuver. "I have an idea, everyone on their seats." calls Loz. Soon everybody is ready and waiting. "Cid roll her over on to her left side!" "Are you nuts! We...oh I see what you mean!" begins Barrett. "I open the hangar doors. You guys have lift off!" Soon are the huge hangar doors open in front of them. "Everyone weapons ready!" yells Vincent. A few seconds later jump all of them into a swarm. "What are those things?" asks Yuffie "Who cares, kill them or they kill us!" screams Yazoo and shoots two of the bird monsters. Vincent and Barrett manage to kill a few of the monster, then they disappear. "Where did they go to?" asks Barrett Cloud as he catches up with him. "It just wants to make sure we wast time, so I say that was just the beginning!"

Soon everyone is on the ground, Vincent checks the distance. "It taks us from here to the northern cave about four hours, so I say we move, then we have only six hours left. For our own safety we need to be quick!" The group collects and they begin to drive toward the mountain. "A rabbit! That's mine!" yells Kadaj and shoots the monster. "Kadaj, don't waste time" spotts Yazoo "Wait for the big ones!" Cloud points "You mean like that one!" "URGH is THAT ugly!" Kadaj grins "Watch the ice! You and me Cloud?" The two man take care of the monster then Kadaj turnes to Yazoo. "The next one is yours!" Soon a few wolves arrive and circle the group. Then they begin the attack. "The shooter take care of them, the other stay behind" yells Rude und takes one of the wolves out. "Nice shooting, I can do that too!" says Yazoo and aims at another wolf. "Duck!" screams a voice behind Yazoo and Rude. They obey and a wolf jumps over them "Less talk more fight." says Vincent and kills the animal. Tifa watches the fight. "We need to go ahead, it puts them in our way. We waste time!" Zack nods "Right, but we need to stay together to!" Yuffie joins the two "To bad we don't have summons anymore. Then it would be easy!" Red comes up too. "There done! Let's go as long as we can!"

For the next four hours do they have to fight a few more monster, but they become less and less. Shortly before the mountain stops the group. "Strange, for the last few miles did we meet no more monster!" says Loz and looks at Red. "It is checking out what we can do!" mumbles Cloud "It will be not that easy when we go down!" agrees Vincent. "From here are we going in our assigned group." says Barrett "Cloud, Sephiroth are you ready?" The two man nod. The other group get together. Rude and Tseng join Barrett and Reno goes to Tifa and Zack. "No Reno go with Yuffie and Loz. Please!" says Zack: Tifa looks at him "But..." "Shhhht Tifa, those two are the inexperienced. So Reno please." Reno nods "Ok I will. Tseng we can go."


	13. The descent

**Sorry a short chapter. I needed to do that. The next ones are longer again. I promise :-)**

Two hours later stays the group on top of the mountain. "Is it me, or is the hole bigger than the last time we were here?" asks Yuffie. "Remember that thing went in, so yes it is bigger!" "Lets hope the way down is still intact!" mumbles Red. "We find out soon. Let's go!" says Barrett. Barrett starts the decent, the other follow. At first the group goes without any encounter, then Cloud stops Barrett. "Something is moving ahead." he whispers. Barrett stops the other. "Everyone get ready to fight." he tells Kadaj who gives the order to the next person. Then a pair of eyes opens to the right of the group where Tifa and Zack are. "We have company too!" says Tifa and points to the eyes. Red and Yazoo are at the rear end of the group. "One right, one ahead." growls Red "Now the fights start." Yazoo draws his gun. "There's another one there!" he points to a shadow behind them. "We're surrounded!" Reno whispers to Yuffie. "Tell them up front, there are at least three of those things."

At that moment attacks Barrett and Sephiroth the monster up front of them. It comes out of the dark, a second later attacks the one on the right too. Tifa and Zack begin to get ready, as the monster opens his mouth and shoots a flame at them. Tifa and Zack have to jump back. "Fire! Darned no close up fight! Guys we could use a gun up here!" yelles Zack "Coming!" yelles Vincent and joins the two. Red and Yazoo engage the monster behind them and find out that the monster is armored and has big claws. "Anyone! We could use a little help here too!" yelles Yazoo who shot the monster and found out the bullets don't work. Kadaj joines the two and soon Rude is there to help also. Cloud and Tseng join Barrett and Sephiroth and help the two. "Hey and what is with us?" yells Yuffie. "Watch our backs!" screams Tifa "OK!" The fight is messy but short. "Ok now we know, it can learn!" says Zack. Tseng nods "Yes, it sents monsters that know how to fight against us!" Cloud stays next to Barrett "Next time wait, we are a team!" he growls. "Sorry Spiky" Barrett grins. "Can we go now before something else comes along!" complains Yuffie. The group goes ahead.

They arrive at the spot where the way splits. "Separate or together?" "It is in the cave" comes the answer from Zack "I say we stay together!" The next second the earth starts to shake. "Look!" screams Loz and points to the ceiling. "Shit! Everyone take cover!" yells Rude and all of them jump out of the way of the falling rocks. Barrett, Vincent, Sephiroth and Cloud end up together to one side, as do Tifa, Zack and Kadaj. Rude finds himself together with Yazoo and Tseng. Yuffie and Loz are soon joint by Red and Reno. After the earth quits shaking all of the groups are separated by the cave in. "Darned, now what?" Tifa turns to Zack "I guess, we separate and meet in the cave!" he grins at her "Oh you...We needed to stay together, now we're not!" hisses Tifa at him. "Hey! That's not my fault, but we need to go!" Tifa nods "Yes, but you two go in front of me. I don't know who's safe!" "We both are!" "Kadaj!" Zack looks at the young man in disbelieve. Tifa stars at Zack "Ok I have to trust you, but let's go now!" The three go ahead "Why did you tell her?" whispers Zack to Kadaj "You know why!" whispers Kadaj back to Zack "Now let's keep her alive!"

Yuffie stares at the cave in. "Now what?" Red growls. "We keep going, what else!" Reno looks from one to the other. "Now that was interesting." Loz says quietly "Darned, I hope they are alright!" Rude, Yazoo and Tseng look for a way to re join the other. "Boss, we were to stay with Barrett! Now what?" Yazoo looks at the two man. "Why? Why you wanted to stay with Barrett?" Tseng answers "Nothing against you, but Cloud and Sephiroth are the best fighters here and if one or both are taken..." Yazoo nods "I know what you mean" he sights "I'm not the one without the virus. Moore I do not say, we need to go!" "No!" whispers Tseng and pulls his phone out. "Shit! It does not work. Rude, Yazoo let's go!"


	14. Fights!

Vincent looks at Barrett. "Darned we are separated from the other!" says Barrett. "Yes, but we keep going, the other will come too. Cloud, Sephiroth are you alright?" "I am, but he's not!" Cloud points at Sephiroth who stays aside from them. "What's wrong with him?" asks Barrett. The next second flies Barrett into the wall as Sephiroth attacks him. Vincent stares at Cloud "HE?" Cloud nods. "Yes he wanted to. We gave him that!" The two man attack Sephiroth who turns and takes off. Barrett gets back up and the three follow Sephiroth.

Tifa, Zack and Kadaj creep careful down the way. All of them are ready to strike at whatever comes their way. Suddenly stops Zack. "There is something ahead, get ready!" Tifa stops next to him "I'm ready when you are!" A huge monster comes out of the darkness in front of them. "Oh I know that one. Armored and..." Kadaj draws his sword "Poisonous! That will be hard!" Zack also has his sword in his hands. "Got that right, but let's do this!" The three fighters circle the monster who tries to keep an eye at all of them. "Tifa, try to get his attention, we will..." asks Kadaj "I know what you mean." she walks closer to the thing, that turns his attention now to her. The two man inch closer. The monster raises his sting and aims at Tifra. She watches closely and as the monster tries to hit her, jumps back. "Missed me!" again she moves closer. This time attacks Kadaj one of the legs and manages to cut it off. The monster now turns to him. At that moment strikes Zack, now the monster misses two of his legs.

The monster screams, turns quickly and hits Zack with one of the legs it still has left. "Zack are you alright?" yells Tifa "Yeah keep going!" Now Tifa starts to attack the monster. With a few kicks and punches gets she the attention of the monster again. Zack gets back up. "Kadaj, you and me now the last two legs!" Both man attack at the same time. But this time raises the monster his sting and jumps forward, toward Tifa. "NO!" yells Zack and pushes her out of the way. The monster lands on top of him instead. "Zack! You son of a bitch!" screams Tifa and attacks, so does Kadaj. A few moments later is the fight over, but Zack does not get up. Tifa sits down next to him. "Zack! No please you can't..." Zack opens his eyes. "Tifa are you alright?" "Never mind that now. Why did you do this?" "Tell Cloud I kept my promise. Kadaj now is your turn. Go! Find and help the other!" Kadaj nods. "Come Tifa, lets go!" "But we can't leve him..." Kadaj takes her hand "He has no chance of survival and we need to get to the other. Especially Cloud!" Tifa stops. "Is Cloud the one?" Kadaj shakes his head. "No, but Sephiroth!" "NO!"

Aerith watches as a man steps out of the live stream. "Zack no! How? What?" he takes her in his arms. "Shht it's ok! We're united again, but now they're one short. I hope they all make it" then he whispers "He kept his promise and I mine!"

Yuffie and the other three walk slow down the way toward the cave. "Look there!" whispers Reno "Get ready" They all draw their weapons. "Strange! Last time we were down here, did we not encounter any monster who looked like humans." "Youffie don't" says Red "Why?" she turns to him. "Watch! Who are you?" "Thank god we found you" comes the answer from Rude "Where are the others?" asks Yazoo "On the other side of the cave in, they are on their way down. Let's go!" growls Red. Tseng looks at all of them "Where is Vincent?" "With Barrett and the other two." answers Reno "Good, then it is two and two. And Vincent counts for two himself!" says Tseng relieved. Red's eyes wander from Tseng then to Yazoo "Who?" he growls. Yazoo just looks at him. "How you know?" Yuffie stares at the two of them "You mean..." Loz nods "Yes Yuffie, they mean." She draws her conformer "If you tell me it's Cloud kill I you!" she hisses at Loz. "No not he. Sephiroth is the one!" "LOZ!" yelles Yazoo "They..." "Oh shut up. They need to know. What if anything happens to us. You know how Sephiroth can be. Now they're safe!" Reno steps forward. "Ok I say let's go. We know Cloud can beat Sephiroth, even when he's taken. But we need to make sure he's not attacked by anything else. Let's kill whatever runs around down here! Now it's one for all..." Yazoo finishes the sentence "And all for one." The seven keep going.

"Kadaj, what did Zack talked about?" "Don't ask!" the two sneak further. "Then tell me why you ned to get to Cloud?" "You made Sephiroth promise something!" Tifa turns red. "How you know. Oh..." "Yes as he volunteered not to take the virus he asks me and my brothers to keep his promise." "God, I hope I get to tell him to forgive me one day!" mumbles Tifa. Kadaj looks at her. "If anything works out alright will Zack tell him that for you. Let's go further!"

"I will. Tifa don't you worry. I tell him!" says Zack, Aerith looks at him. "Now, I want to know what that's all about." she ask him. A soft giggle sounds behind them. Aerith looks at the woman. "Do you know what's going on?" "Yes I think I do!" "Hi Mrs. Strife" says Zack "Please don't tell her. Let her figure it out on her own." "Zack Fair, that's mean!" says Aerith. "No it's not. We're together again now. And those two...Let's just say they're getting there!"

The group of seven encounters only one more monster on their way down for quite a while. "I don't like that. That's way too easy." mumbles Tseng. "I know, why is nothing here?" asks Red. "It is playing with us. What would keep it safe from us?" says Reno. Loz stops "I know, Tseng call Tifa quick!" Tseng stares at the young man. "Why?" "Don't ask just do it!" says now Yazoo. "Can't something interfears. Now why you said that?" Yazoo shakes his head. "Let's find Tifa and the other, then we explain. No time left for that now!"

Tifa and Kadaj encounter two more monster on their way. They got rid of them but now they grow weary. "We need help soon, or we are to exhausted to fight." says Tifa, Kadaj nods. "Try to call the other. When they are close by can we wait for them." Tifa dials "Darned, it does not work. Now what?" She point "Look there are the other two ways again, let's wait here for the other." "Tifa look over there!" Kadaj points into the darkness, there are two eyes. Tseng and the other are still on their way. "Listen!" comes it from Red. "I hear something ahead!" Loz listens "That is not only a monster, that sounds like a fight!" Now hurries the group along. "Kadaj, Tifa we help!" "Feel free to do so!" pants Tifa "Where's Zack?" asks Reno "Death!" mumbles Kadaj. "Shit, let's kill that bastard then we talk." A few minutes later is the fight over. Now look the nine fighters at each other. "Tell what happened?" asks Yazoo. Tifa and Kadaj tell what happened on their way. Now turns Tseng toward Loz "And now tell me what you talked about earlier. Why did you want that I call Tifa?" Yazoo looks at all of them

"We all know Cloud can beat Sephiroth even if he's taken by that thing. But if it tells him Tifa is death..." Tifa gets angry "He does not care about me as much as I did about him, so..." "Tifa!" interrupts Kadaj her "He made Zack promise to keep you alive!" She stares at him "He...and I did not understand!" Yuffie scratches her head. "Can someone please explain that to me. I'm lost!" "Later, now let's help Cloud and the others to safe our planet!" says Tseng.


	15. The chase

Barrett, Vincent and Cloud follow Sephiroth. "Spiky, why did you not tell us that he was the one?" "If we got separated did we needed all of you on alert, that's why. Sorry! And I intended on staying with him." Vincent stops. "Something is ahead of us. Weapons ready." Two monster come out of the dark, a smaller one shaped like a bird and a huge one that resembles a snake. "Hey that one looks like Midgar Zolom but that..." begins Barrett. "It has the power to call or make new ones, darned." says Vincent. Cloud draws his sword. "Let's find out what they can do!" The bird attacks first, with a swift move steps Vincent out the way and shoots. The bird disappears and appears next to Cloud. "A teleporter! Oha!" says Barrett and aims at it. "No don't, let me handle that one!" yells Cloud and swings at the bird. "Right or we shoot each other. Barrett, you and me the snake, lets go." says Vincent.

The two man advance at the twelve foot snake, who opens his mouth. "Look at those teeth" grins Barrett and aims. Cloud waits for the bird. "Come on I'm waiting!" The bird circles him, then jumps, quick swings Cloud but misses as the bird disappears again. "Ok have it your way!" growls Cloud and draws a second blade. Vincent manages to fire a few shots before he has to jump back to avoid being hit by the snake. "She's quick! I give her that!" says Vincent to Barrett "Watch the bird" yells Cloud, Barrett turns and shoots. Again is the bird gone and appears next to Cloud, who this time is ready. Both blades hit the bird. Then it is gone again, appears again at the ceiling of the cave and disappears again. "Cloud come over, it seems it can't control now where it is going. We could use your help here!" Now all three of the man are in front of the snake.

When the snake strikes at one of the man the other two attack, soon is the snake bleeding heavenly. "Now let's finish this so we can go!" yells Barrett and Vincent nods. As the three move ahead to strike, appears the bird right in front of Barrett and strikes. "Barrett!" yells Cloud as Barrett crumbles to the floor. Vincent shoots and the bird is death. "Watch out Cloud!" With glowing eyes turns Cloud and strikes at the snake, who looses part of her head. "You son of a bitch, now you're mine." growls Cloud and steps up to the snake. "Cloud! Leave it! She's dying!" yells Vincent and jumps to Barrett. He checks him "He's alive, but unconscious, thank god!" Cloud comes over to Vincent "Sorry, got pissed, now what?" Vincent looks at him "How much time do we have left?" Cloud checks his watch and bleaches "Hell, only 1 ½ hour." "Cloud we need to go. I can't defeat him by myself, you know that!" Cloud looks at Barrett and nods "I hope the others are on their way too. Let's go and finish this!" The two man leave.

The other group arrive short time later at the point of the fight. "Barrett!" screams Yuffie and sits down next to him. "He's out cold, but where are Cloud and Vincent?" Kadaj checks his watch "They went ahead, we only have an hour left!" Tseng looks around "That is strange, I never saw one like that!" he points to the snake. "Midgar Zolom." says Tifa "but that one lives at the swamp. Not here!" Rude says "In the files of Gast it said that the monster where Cetra infected with a virus from Jenova. It seems the thing can call them when needed!" Tifa turns to him "What if it infects us too?" Rude shakes his head "No! Humans came much later after the Cetra. It does not know our DNA so I hope we are safe!" Yazoo mumbles "But the livestream is not. Now I know why Aerith had to stay! She keeps it safe!" Loz nods. "Ok now we need to get going, but we can't leave him here alone." "I stay!" Everyone turns to Reno "You three need to go and Yuffie, Tifa, Red and Rude need to watch you. Go! I'm fine and not needed!" Tseng looks at him. "I owe you a pay rise, remind me if we get back!" Reno grins "I will. Now go!" Reno draws his weapon and sits next to Barrett and watches the other leave.

Now the light in the tunnel changes slowly to green. "We're getting close, everyone ready?" growls Red and all draw their weapons. Then they hear a scream. "NO! Not that!" Kadaj looks at Tifa "What is wrong?" Yuffie looks at him "Levithian, a summon" Now turns Kadaj to the opening of the cave "Oh shit! Now what?" Tseng just say two words "We fight!"

The huge snakelike summon comes out of the cave and curls it self in front of the opening. "Yuffie, Yazoo and Red to the left. TIfa, you, me and Kadaj up front. Rude and Loz the right is yours!" says Tseng. All of them re-group and go to the spots. Yazoo aims and shoots at Levithian, then he and his two comrades have to jump back as the summon throws a ball of blue light at them. "Hey that's new!" screams Red "He was ours, now it changed it." hisses Yuffie. Now aims Tseng at the summon. "Boss, I got an idea. Why we don't keep it busy and you three go ahead and help Cloud and Vincent." Tseng looks at the other Turk, then at Tifa and Kadaj. "Whaddya say?" The two nod "It is not far anymore and if they don't need us..." Tifa can't finish the sentence, she has to jump back. "Ok Rude, do it!" yells Tseng and shoots at the summon. Now Yazoo and Red attack together and draw back as the summon turns toward them. Levithian is now not in front of the opening anymore. "One more time and they're make it" whispers Yuffie and throws her conformer and hits one eye. Quick strikes the monster and leaves the opening. "Now!" yells Kadaj and the three are in.


	16. The final fight

Vincent and Cloud arrive finally at the cave. Now they look at the live stream and next to it. "Sephiroth!" "You're good!" hisses the thing. "But he's gone and soon you are too!" "Got ya!" mumbles Vincent. "Let's see about that." growls Cloud and assembles his sword. The thing begins to laugh. "I know what you're up to. Meet my friends!" Two pair of eyes shine in the darkness. "Urgh, that looks like a spider mixed with a...!" Vincent stares at the monster in front of him "A human?" He shoots, but the monster takes the bullet without flinching. "_Oha!" t_hinks Vincent _"That will take time and we don't have that!" _ In front of Cloud appears a turtle. He swings and notices that his sword does not make to much damage to it. For a moment the two man fight the monster in front of them until Vincent has an idea. "Cloud let's swap!" Cloud nods and the man change places. A few minutes later is the spider monster dead and the two man advance at the turtle together.

"Leave it Cloud, get to Sephiroth!" says Vincent. Now turns Cloud to the man. "Are you afraid of me? If not you and I?" hisses Cloud at Sephiroth "NO! You and we!" Sephiroth launches himself past Cloud and strikes at Vincent, who at this moment kills the turtle. A slash appears at the back of the man "Vincent! No!" whispers Cloud, who knows what's coming now. Then a scream fills the cave! Tseng stops. "What was that?" Tifa bleaches "Chaos! Oh hell no! Kadaj we need..." But Kadaj already sprints ahead "I know! Come!" The three enter the cave.

Cloud stays in the middle of the cave and tries to keep an eye on Sephiroth and Chaos. "_Shit! Now what?" _ he thinks and swings at Sephiroth, then he has to avoid the other. Suddenly rings a shot and a second figure jumps next to him "Sorry, took us some time to get here!" says Tseng. "You Chaos. I Sephiroth!" that's all Cloud manages to say. "Ok come on we keep him busy!" Now Cloud steps up to Sephiroth "It's now only you and me." Sephiroth raises his sword "Yes, you and me, and you die!" The two man circle each other for a moment, then Cloud strikes and draws back as Sephiroth strikes back. The swords interlock, now they facing each other. Green glowing eyes stare at Cloud. "You killed her and him before. What are you?" hisses the thing. "A human, nothing else!" with this frees Cloud his sword and swings again. A screech fills the cave, as he hits the shoulder of the man in front of him. "Oh you forgot! Now you can feel pain!" growls Cloud and advances on Sephiroth who steps back.

Kadaj circles Chaos "Tseng he..." Tifa jumps past him and kicks Chaos who draws back a little. "Kadaj, keep him busy. Not kill him, but right now we are enemies for him." explains Tseng and enters the fight too. "Sorry Vincent" now Kadaj attacks also. Chaos tries to hit all of them but always is one of the fighters there to distract him. Sephiroth eyes fasten on the three fighters. "I can feel pain, but you too!" in a whirl of fury he attacks Cloud who has to draw back a little. Sephiroth launches himself past Cloud and tries to attack Tifa. "No you don't!" mumbles Tseng and shoots at Sephiroth, who has to jump out of the way. "_What is she doing here?" _thinks Cloud and joins the three fighters to keep Sephiroth at bay. Kadaj swings at Chaos, who flies off and leaves the fighters for a moment alone. "Cloud! Watch out!" with a huge jump pushes Tifa Cloud out of the way of Chaos and gets hit. "NO!" now Cloud turns to Sephiroth "For this I sent you to hell and if I have to go with you I will!" with a fury unseen by either Tseng or Kadaj attacks Cloud the thing in front of him.

Tseng check's Tifa "Kadaj, she's alive but badly hurt. We..." Kadaj looks at Chaos. "Come on Vincent. We are your friends, remember!" Then Chaos attacks again, this time Tseng. A figure comes out of the corridor and takes the hit. "Rude! NO!" yells Tseng as the bald headed Turk crumbles to the floor. Now appear Red and the other in the cave. "Guys! We could use a little help here!" Kadaj turns now to the two man who are still locked in fight. "Yazoo, Loz come we help Cloud! Now it is three against one!" The brothers try to enter the fight. Cloud yells "No! He's mine. Watch Chaos!" Kadaj sees a bluish hue that surrounds Cloud "Let's do what he says. He can handle it!" The three brothers jump at Chaos and all of them manage to wrestle Chaos to the ground and hold him there.

Tseng watches the scene while he still sits next to the two wounded. Yuffie holds Tifa while Red joins the brothers. "_This is wrong!" _thinks Tseng then yells "Cloud! She's alive! End it quick!" Sephiroth turns as Cloud stops for a second. "Too late! He's full of hate now! He's mine!" hisses the thing "YOU ARE WRONG WITH THAT! I will not be yours! Never again!" Now Sephiroth turns back to Cloud "Look at you watch! What will safe you?" "The same thing what killed her and him before! Love to my friends!" With a screech attacks Sephiroth Cloud who's waiting for him. Again interlock the sword, but then a golden light surrounds Cloud's sword. The blades separate and form a circle around the two man. In an instant is Cloud next to the first blade and grabs it. A few slashes later is the thing badly hurt.

A scream sounds, Tseng turns his attention to the brothers and sees the three and Red get thrown off by Chaos, who launches himself in the air. Then Chaos flies toward Cloud and Sephiroth. All three of them collide at full force. "NO!" screams Tseng as a blinding light fills the cave.

"NO!" screams Zack as he watches the scene. "Aerith please don't tell..." Zack stops as two figures step out of the live stream. "Is he..." begins one of them "What? Oh I understand!" says the other. Aerith stares at the two "That is not what I wanted. What have I done?


	17. The end

The four fighters watch as three bodies land on the floor. One of the bodies disolves and leaves two man behind. Kadaj jumps to them and checks them. "They're alive, but barely. We need to get them into a hospital quickly!" Red looks at him. "I'm the fastest, I go!" Red disappears. Loz steps next to Kadaj and knees down with him. "You think he's going to make it?" Kadaj looks at Cloud who's bleeding heavenly "He has to,or we did not keep our promise!" Yazoo goes over to the other man. "If he finds out that he maybe killed his friend will he go nuts!" he knees down and start to bandage Vincent who's now back to normal.

"Aerith! Shht, you saved the planet. There was no other way." says one of the two man. "True!" agrees the other. Zack looks at Aerith "Are they going to survive? Please say yes!" "I can't tell. Right now is the planet quiet. It is watching." Crying is to be heard behind them. Sephiroth steps up to the woman "I'm so sorry Mrs. Strife. I try to keep him alive. Can you forgive me?" "I know and I can but..." she begins to sob. Zack watches in astonishment as Sephiroth takes the woman in his arms and holds her. "I was wrong about you. Can I ask you to forgive me? Oh, and the same from Tifa!" says Zack and steps next to the silver haired warrior. Sephiroth looks at him "Thank you, but now we have to wait and see!" "Rude!" says Aerith "How you keeping up?" "Oh I'm alright, but I wish I had time to say good bye to them." Aerith nods "I know what you mean. Now we have to pray!"

Five hours later are all of them back at the WRO. Tseng paces the floor in front of the four hospital rooms. "When..." Reeve interrupts him "When they know more. Tseng sit down or I tie you up!" Tseng stares at him. "We lost Zack and Rude! Sephiroth is dead too! Barrett is half way ok, but the other three..." He stops as a doctor comes out of one of the rooms. "How..." "Before you ask me for the 20 time, will I tell you. Ms. Lockhard is stable now, it will take a few days but then she will be ok. Mr. Valentine...He seems to do alright, hard to tell with his condition." A voice comes from behind the man. "And Cloud? What is with him?" The doctor turns to the three young man. "He lost a lot of blood. Maybe to much! And we have no supplies we can take!" Kadaj shakes his head "Not true. We are here, take ours. We share everything, the Mako, Zells and he's our Big Brother!" Reeve looks at the three "You sure?" Loz steps forward "Yes, take ours. We promised to keep him alive!" "Then come with me quick!" Tseng and Reeve watch as the brothers leave with the doctor. "I guess Cloud has a chance now!" says Reeve. Tseng nods "And siblings too!"

**Three days later**

Cloud opens his eyes to see a hospital room "Hi, back with the living again?" says a voice next to him. He turns his head "Yuffie, what happ..." then the memory strikes him "Tifa, Zack, everyone are they ok?" Yuffie lowers her head "Not all but...HEY stay put!" she yells as he sits up. "Kadaj I need you help here!" A pair of hands grabs Cloud "No you're not. We did not save your behind, that you kill yourself now!" Cloud glares at the young man. "Talk or let me go!" he growls. "We will, if you promise to stay in bed!" says another voice. Cloud turns his head to find Tseng. "I will, now talk or I go!" Tseng sights "That I will believe. Barrett has a concussion and a cracked skull. But he's alright. Vincent has two broken ribs, a broken arm, quite a few cuts and is on his way to recovery!" Tseng sights again "Tifa? What is with her?" asks Cloud, his eyes begin to glow. "She was badly hurt by that hit from Chaos but...Cloud no! " Kadaj and Tseng grab the man "Stay you promised"

Kadaj says "I know you love her so stay in bed. You lost to much blood, you barerly survived. We three gave our blood to save you, now wait or your wounds will re-open and you die. Is it that what you want?" Turning red looks Cloud at the young man. "But...How...Who..." he stutters. "You made Zack promise, she did the same with Sephiroth. She's healing, but it will be a few more days before she wakes up. Now will you stay in bed?" asks Kadaj. Still red nods Cloud. "I will. Where is Zack?" Tseng lowers his head. "We told you the good news first. He and Rude are dead. Zack saved Tifa and Rude me! I'm sorry!" "Don't be!" comes a voice "Buddy! If you don't stay put, kick I your ass if you show up here by us!" "Zack! I'm ….." Zack grins "Shut up Cloud! But I tell you, if you don't tell her I will. So get going or we haunt you until you do." The young man disappears. Cloud eyes fasten on Kadaj "Thank you for what you did!" the young man smiles "No need to do that. You gave us a chance and now we gave you two one!"

Three days later opens Tifa her eyes and looks around. Next to her bed sits a man and looks at her. "How you feel?" he asks softly. "Like I could pull out trees" she answers and smiles. "If I feel like you look, could I feel worse!" He chuckles, then winces. "Be glad for that or I would spank you for what you did!" "You would not dare!" He leans forward. "Try me. I..." he sights "I made my best friend promise to keep you alive. Now he's tells me if I don't talk to you he and the other haunt me for the rest of my live. Oh yes and they locked me in here. So, what's keeping me from spanking you?" "Huh?" questions Tifa. Cloud grins. "Don't worry. I can't right now. But Zack came back to tell me. And Yuffie and the brothers ganged up on me. So now it's just you and me!" "So they survived, all of them?" He shakes his head "No Rude is death, he saved Tseng. Chaos and I killed Sephiroth. He almost killed me too, but that was Chaos not Vincent. Barrett nerves the nurses and I... I nerved everyone!"

Surprised looks Tifa at Cloud "Why did you nerve everyone?" He turnes red. "I woke up three days ago, since then do I try to get to you but...Today the doctor said it was ok for me to get up. So now I'm here and have to keep a promise I made." Tifa laughs then winces "Who did not give a promise? What promise and to whom?" "To mom! I promised if I survive..." he stops and grins "I find myself a girl. So what you say Tifa? You and me?" She stares at him "What you...OH!" she smiles at she sees his eyes. "I guess, I deserved that. I'm sorry Cloud. I should told you how I feel before we went." He shakes his head "No! Then I might had not agreed to let you come with us, but I should told you how I felt too. I'm sorry!" "OH YOU TWO! Are you done with apologizing now?" They both turn to the voice. "Mom?" "Mrs. Strife?" She looks at the couple. "If you ever want to have kids, I guess you start with a kiss first!" "MOM!" Mrs. Strife looks at Tifa "He's a great fighter, but you don't start, he never will. His father was the same way!" she winks and disappears. Cloud turns to Tifa "I..." "Shut up, Cloud Strife!" with this kisses Tifa him.


End file.
